lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rani/Relationships
Family Janna Janna loved her granddaughter Rani very much. This can be seen in the following things that she did for her: She gave her advice to let the right animals into the Tree of Life. When the Lion Guard showed up, Rani was worried about letting them in. When Janna completed her journey in the Circle of Life, Rani was heartbroken and missed her a lot. She wasn't sure, if she should or could be queen, and was worried about following in her grandmother’s paw prints. It was the help of her friends and family that led to her finding the self-assurance that she was ready, as she spoke to the sky, certain her grandmother was watching over her, stating Janna was right that she (Rani) was ready. Baliyo Rani cares a lot for her younger brother. She is very protective of him and doesn't want her brother to get hurt. When Kion used the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and gave him a concussion, she got mad at Kion. Sâhasí And Ãnanda Rani loves her mother and father very much. She talks to them in the same way as Kion does to his grandfather, Mufasa. She asks them, if she should let the Lion Guard into the Tree of Life. They give her advice and she moves on. Surak Rani loves her uncle. They work together defending the Tree of Life. He accepts fully that his niece will become queen someday. Kion When Rani first met Kion, she thought that he was a threat to the inhabitants of the Tree of Life since Bunga accidentally caused a rock slide by mistake and Kion used the Roar on her brother Baliyo. Rani pinned down Kion in anger and initially told him that he and the Lion Guard will never be welcome at the Tree of Life. But Rani reluctantly lets the Lion Guard in after being told to do so by her grandmother, Queen Janna after she told her about Kion's roar. Rani originally thought Kion and the Lion Guard were nothing but trouble and were just creating more problems for her and the Night Pride. She was quite irate, when Kion told her Makucha and his predators must have followed him to the Tree of Life. However, she starts to warm up to Kion when he helps her fight off Makucha. A major turning point in their relationship happened when Queen Janna passed away and Kion comforted Rani, for which she was tearfully grateful. After the funeral, the two of them grew much closer as they opened up about their own personal doubts and worries, while also encouraging one another. Even though the two of them have become close friends, Rani still thinks that Kion isn't doing a great job as leader of the Lion Guard after the Lion Guard nearly botched the Night Pride's fight with Makucha's army. Rani is proven wrong when she witnesses Kion leading both the Lion Guard and Night Pride in coordinated attacks against Makucha's army in her absence and Rani tells Kion that he is a great leader. Soon after, Rani began showing signs of having developed feelings for Kion. Rani was troubled when the Lion Guard said they could go home and asked, if they had to leave immediately. Rani was relieved and grateful when Kion stated they the Lion Guard still had a duty to guard the Tree of Life during the day. After hearing the story of Askari and the roar, Rani wanted to talk to Kion in private, probably to confess her feelings to him, before Bunga insisted on tagging along. After Kion used the full extent of his new roar abilities on Makucha's army and drove them out of the Tree of Life for good, Rani asked Kion and The Lion Guard to stay at the Tree of Life which stunned all of them. Eventually, Kion and Rani both confess they are in love with each other and Rani even asks Kion to be her King and mate. Kion and the Lion Guard seriously consider Rani's offer of staying, but they're forced to go back to the Pride Lands to protect them from Zira and her pride of lions. Before Kion left, Rani tells him she meant what she told him and later tells Makini that maybe the roar will return to the Tree of Life again someday. Though he returned to the Pride Lands to see to its safety, Kion returned to the Tree of Life and they became mates, as well as the King and Queen of the Tree of Life. Simba And Nala Rani, Simba and Nala are on good terms. Simba and Nala both attend her wedding. Kiara Rani and Kiara are on good terms. Kiara shows up at Rani and Kion’s wedding. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Nirmala Rani and Nirmala are good friends. The rest of the Guard After letting them into the Tree of Life, Rani becomes good friends with all the members of the Lion Guard. Azaad Rani and Azaad are good friends. Azaad has visited the Tree of Life before, when he was healed from a serious fall by Queen Janna. Janja And Jasiri Rani, Janja and Jasiri are on good terms. The two hyenas also show up at her wedding. Cheezi and Chungu Rani, Cheezi and Chungu are on good terms. The two hyenas show up at her wedding. Ullu Rani and Ullu are close friends. Ullu tells the Night Pride everything that's going on at the Tree of Life, like how Zazu reports on everything going on in the Pridelands to Simba. Makini Rani and Makini are good friends. Makini decides to stay at the Tree of Life to be Rani's Royal Mjuzi. Kovu Rani and Kovu are on good terms. He shows up with Kiara at her wedding. Timon And Pumbaa Rani and Timon and Pumbaa are on good terms. They show up at her wedding. Binga Rani and Binga are on good terms, as Binga is a resident of the Tree of Life. Rafiki Rani and Rafiki are on good terms since her grandmother, Janna, knew Rafiki. He shows up at her wedding. Tiifu and Zuri Rani and Tiifu and Zuri are on good terms. They show up at her wedding. Ma Tembo and Mtoto Rani and the elephants are on good terms. They attend her wedding. Sokwe's Troop Rani and the gorillas are on good terms. They show up at her wedding. Zazu Rani and Zazu are on good terms. He shows up at her wedding. Kitendo and Fikiri Rani is on good terms with Kitendo and Fikri, as they are the parents of her Royal Mjuzi, Makini. They attend her wedding. Enemies Makucha Rani hates Makucha since he doesn't respect the Circle of Life. She and her Night Pride had to fight him several times. Chuluun Rani hates Chuluun since she doesn't respect the Circle of Life. She and her Night Pride had to fight her several times. Ora Rani hates Ora since he doesn't respect the Circle of Life. She and her Night Pride had to fight him several times. Mama Binturong Rani hates Mama Binturong. At first, she pretended to be an animal in need of help. She only did that so she can spy on the Night Pride and the Lion Guard. Rani soon finds out that she was bad. Category:Relationships